Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me
by Kori-Goddess-of-Candy
Summary: Nico's feeling a little down after the titan war. Why? Because he wants the heroic Sea Prince. And he can't have him. That could change though...


**A.N. Hola! Kori here! I love gay couples. They are super cute! Pico is one of my favorite couples! Even though Nico is my boyfriend, (:3)**

Nico was packing. He had told Jason was going to leave. He had fulfilled his promise. So now he was leaving, and nobody was going to stop him. He couldn't stand to be around Percy and her. She sickened him. Always holding hands with Percy, slobbering all over him. Percy should be his. Percy should've held Nico in his arms, not that slut Annabeth. Nico knew that bitch was going to hurt his Sea Prince one day. And she did, be left him for Leo. Of all people. Leo! But then Percy had to be all forgiving and still be friends with her. It was so cruel of the fates to give everyone a happy ending except him. Nico was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the IM that popped up beside his bed, on which his duffle bag laid.

"Hey Nico. We just kicked Gaia's ass, and we're heading home. How are you- are you packing?! Oh I'm getting Blackjack!" Percy's face disappeared as he slashed through the IM. Nico chuckled darkly.

"He'll never get here fast enough on his stupid horse." **(I love Blackjack, but Nico doesn't like horses because, hello, son of hades, so I figured that's what he would say.)** Nico picked up his pillow, where underneath a photograph lay. It was of Nico, Percy, Bianca, and Thalia after they had gotten back to camp when Percy went on his third quest. He had cut Bianca and Thalia out of the picture, so now it was just Percy laughing at something Nico had said, and Nico was looking at Percy like he was the coolest thing since sliced bread.

"I love you!" He burst out. "I fucking love you and you don't even know!" Nico started sobbing, horrible heart-retching sobs. He cried because Percy didn't know. He cried because Percy would never love him back.

Nico finally wiped his eyes and steeled himself. He put the picture back under his pillow and hoisted his duffle bag onto his shoulder. He was about to crash into the shadow, but somebody's arms wrapped around his waist and prevented him from moving.

"You shouldn't underestimate Blackjack." A voice murmured in his ear. "Now, want to tell me what you're doing?" Percy asked, spinning Nico to face him. Nico fought and kicked against him, but it didn't faze Percy.

"Fucking let me go!"

Percy wrestled Nico's bag away from him, setting it on the bed calmly with Nico still punching him and screaming.

"No, I won't let you go. We going to sit and talk this out calmly." Percy pulled hand cuffs seemingly out of nowhere and clipped one side onto Nico's wrist and the other onto his own. Percy sat down on the bed and pulled the still struggling Nico down onto his lap. Nico's cheeks took on a bright red color and looked away so Percy couldn't see. Percy did see the bright color and snuggled Nico closer to him. Nico was no longer struggling and when Percy deemed him calm enough, he started to talk.

"What were you doing Nico?"

"I was running away. What the fuck did it look like?"

"C'mon, don't be a stubborn donkey."

"Bite me."

Silence ensued for a couple minutes.

Then, "OWWW!"

"You told me to bite you."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!"

"Now, if we just ruffle up you hair a bit, and put you in the Aphrodite cabin, some really entertaining rumors will evolve."

"NO!"

"Nico."

"WHAT?"

"Stop yelling."

"Sorry."

"Why were you leaving?" Percy asked, back to him somber tone from before.

"Uh, I, just, sorta-" Nico started to lie, bit Percy cut him off.

"Nico. Look at me."

Nico hesitantly looked at Percy. He saw emotion in Percy's eyes that he hadn't seen before. Percy studied Nico's face, taking in every detail, making note of everything. How Nico's bangs fell slightly in front of his left eye, how he always fiddled with that skull ring when he was nervous, how his black eyes sparkled. Percy looked deeper into his eyes and realized something.

"You love me."

It wasn't a question, but it still shocked Nico. How did Percy know? Did that Grace kid tell him?

"H-how did you know?" Nico asked avoiding his eyes because he was afraid of what he might see. The disgust and hatred in Percy's eyes that Nico had learned to expect when people found out.

"Because I love you too." Nico snapped his head around to Percy. Nico looked into his eyes and realized that the emotion rolling around in the sea green depths was love. Before Nico had the chance to reply, Percy leaned closer to him and Nico's breath hitched when he realized Percy's lips were upon his. _Maybe_, Nico thought, _maybe people like me do get happy endings._ When Percy's traveled down to where he had bitten Nico and started sucking, _Oh yeah. Defiantly a happy ending._

**SQEEE! Love them. Should I keep this a oneshot? Cause some ideas are stirring in my mind. Anyways, review! You get virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) See you guys next time I guess!**


End file.
